


The Lessons Taught to Casey Jones

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Taking place in the 2003 animated series, Casey stays around to hear his friends' story and figure out how familiar it is to his own past.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Kudos: 5





	The Lessons Taught to Casey Jones

**Disclaimer: I do not have any claim to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles compared to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird as well as those they entrusted to adapt it from comic books to cartoon shows and anything in-between.**

**[LTCJ]**

**The Lessons Taught to Casey Jones**

**[LTCJ]**

"I'm just thankful you didn't think about scaring the crud out of me with a baseball bat or something, Casey Jones!" April O'Neil, owner of the Second Time Around antique shop was telling her boyfriend as the two Humans and their four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle friends, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were socializing in her apartment above the shop. Just as the Turtles showed up, Casey pulled off a sneak appearance right behind April at the shop's back alley which led to her being more unamused with him than usual, even as she allowed him some of her hot chocolate.

Uncomfortable with how April was mad at him, especially when she had an idea of what he originally intended to do, Casey replied with a sheepish smile while standing up. "Uh, no worries, April. I knew, I mean, uh, know better than to do that."

"You definitely had it in mind, bonehead." Raph smugly said to him from the chair he was lounging at.

"Uh, no, I didn't, Raph!" Casey could not help but yelp out.

"Was it a whiffle bat, though?" Mikey asked as he read a comic book.

After a moment of sputtering, Casey finally said. "Can we please not talk about this, okay?"

Getting a cup of hot chocolate like April and each of the Turtles, Casey then enjoyed his treat while listening to how the former wanted to better her senses with training from the latter four which then followed with the guys telling April and Casey a story of how they thought about teaching self-defense to a young boy when they were not any older themselves and taking turns one at a time so as not to arouse Master Splinter's suspicion, but completely bungled up with their incomplete and incompatible teaching methods. All the way, Casey thought of how familiar the story was and upon realizing that it hit close to home, kept up a charade of obliviousness until the story ended with the Turtles being caught by Splinter and punished for disobeying him.

"So, whatever happened to this kid?" A curious April asked.

Exchanging a bewildered look with his younger brothers, Leo spoke for all of them when he answered. "Ya know? I don't know."

It was right then that Casey finally laughed at the whole thing much to everyone's confusion before he then calmed down enough to say. "Aw, you don't need to worry about Arnie, guys. Believe it or not, he's doing fine. Even better now, too."

"Huh?" April and the Turtles exclaimed in further confusion.

"Casey?" Donnie said first. "You actually know who we're talking about?"

"How is that possible, Willis?" Mikey added.

Happy to have the high ground, Casey answered. "I'm glad you asked, Mikey. It's about time I give that story of yours the happy ending it deserves." Getting April's attention as well, he then started. "You see, this happened a little while after my dad was taken from me. I was lacking in confidence and picked on in my own neighborhood a lot until a short kid with a red hat came to me, said that I shouldn't surrender my honor so easily to bullies and that true strength came from inside, which is when he started to teach me self-defense with the first step being my sense of focus."

Leo was predictably the first to get what Casey was he saying, judging by his facial expression and was about to confirm when Casey held up his hand saying. "Later, Leo. Just let me finish." Getting the idea while everyone else looked more curious, Leo held back with a smile as Casey continued. "Although, when my legs were bungled up and my head was hurting, the kid then did a complete reversal with his teaching by saying I needed the right attitude with a cool battle cry like "Mister Thunder", even though I couldn't pronounce it in Japanese and quickly got creamed when he wanted me to say it fighting the bullies."

"Um…" Mikey let out with a surprised look, but was kept from saying anything by Leo's hand on his shoulder.

Casey then let out a laugh as he said. "And then that same kid said it was important for me to think my actions through, which is he tried to teach me chess, except I didn't understand it all just before the kid then said all I needed was a weapon and then never think at all when I have it."

Both Donnie and Raph gasped at Casey's words when April finally started to get the idea of what Casey was saying and then said. "Wait a minute, Casey. Are you saying you beat me at meeting the Turtles a good couple of years without even knowing it until now?"

"Pretty much!" Casey said with a shrug before adding. "But these guys didn't get to see the ending, so let me say it. Simply put, after all three beatdowns I got that day, I felt like telling my little teacher that I didn't have what it takes, but then I saw those jerks picking on my buddy, Steve, and you want to know what I did then?"

"Uh, sure?" Mikey then said, even though he did not sound as certain.

With a grin, Casey then said. "I found my inner strength and stood up for Steve with a punch to the leading bully's face. The rest of the punks tried to go at me, too, with their hockey gear, but I was quick to evade their attacks and grabbed a hockey stick of my own from them as my own weapon. At the end, only three of those troublemakers had to get hurt, they all ran like the heartless, dishonorable dopes that my teacher said they were, I invented my own battle cry, "goongala", and I helped Steve get home safe and sound."

"Woah." April said with a smile, echoing the thoughts of the Turtles who were smiling also.

"I guess we did make good teachers, after all." Leo commented.

"Yeah, even if it was for one day." Raph then said with a knowing half smile at Casey.

Casey groaned at Raph's implication, but ultimately nodded his head in agreement. "I admit that I've tumbled here and there." He then smiled as he added. "But I like to think I've been getting better since our reunion. More importantly, after everything I've learned by far, I think I just have two things to say to you fellas."

Mikey chuckled. "This should be good. Lay it on us, Casey."

Clearing his throat, the older man than began with a loud. "Next time you want to take turns teaching the same kid self-defense with the same disguise, make a schedule to make it easy with fewer, or, better yet, no beat-ups!"

"Yeah, okay." Donnie said as he and his brothers were collecting their thoughts with the way Casey yelled at them. "Fair enough."

Hearing April clear her own throat, the Turtles turned to her who gestured back to Casey with a wide smile as Casey had his hands and arms in front together with a bow.

"And thanks for teaching me self-defense and confidence, Senseis." Casey finished with a smile that the four Turtles reciprocated with their own bows.

"Our pleasure." They said simultaneously.

The six friends then spent the night finishing their hot chocolate and thinking of how Splinter would react at the news later on.

**[LTCJ]**

**I am probably not the first fanfiction writer to depict the above idea, but it felt like a good start of getting into TMNT fanfiction, especially since I am considering of doing my own TMNT composite story from all the animated shows as well as the Archie, IDW, and Mirage Comic continuities after reading up TMNT: Turtle Power on FanFictionNet by Writing Avenger 2016 that might as well get a TV Tropes article like the characters from Archie TMNT should. I just need to recap all those sources, and someday, I should be good to go.**


End file.
